A New life
by Kylana
Summary: Something happend to Usagi making her act diffrent and if the inner senshi are not the ones who will help her...Then who will be? R&R Anti Mamoru, Antiinnersfor now
1. The Begining of the end

AN: Okay, I've decided that I'm going to fix up a bunch of things and continue this story…I know its been a while but, how can I expect anyone else to read it if I don't like the format myself anymore? Well, I've got a few more chapters to refurbish, but it's a start. I've changed Usagi from a naïve teen to a more jaded…so things may not click with the rest of the chapters until I fix them as well…If you want to see how poor it was before feel free to look at them. I'm planning on getting this all done as quick as possible though so it may already be fixed.

Tell me what you think, and if anyone wants to beta it, my email is New Life Chapter One 

It was seven AM on a Sunday morning and Usagi could be found looking through her clothes. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans that went just past her ankles and a long sleeved shirt that was a dark bluish black for she did not want to wear something that showed skin. She then brushed her long golden hair out and left it down and as she walked downstairs a plastered smile was placed on her face and it looked very convincing only those who knew Usagi perfectly could tell it was totally fake. In the kitchen you could hear a crash as the plates fell to the floor and cracked into a million pieces as the girl walked in.

"Usagi! Your up? I must be seeing things" her mom said calmly.

"No mom I just felt like a change."

And at that point Shingo walked into the kitchen still in his pj's, he sat down at the table just noticed his sister, he sputters "Your hair, your clothes...and no make up" a sudden clunk was heard as Shingo's body fell to the floor and Usagi turned back to her parents and plastered that smile on her face once again.

"I got to go to the arcade now...bye" and with that she walked out and to the arcade and a slight ring could be heard from the bell above the door as she stepped in.  
She looked over to Motoki and saw he was rubbing his eyes "...Usagi? am I seeing things? Is that even you?" he said, slightly bewildered seeing her.

"Yes Andrew it is me" she could hear him sigh of relief and then a smile at her. She smiled back and walked to the table that was farthest from the door not wanting to bump into certain people.

About five minutes later Andrew comes over to her and sits down in the seat across from her. "So what's up, Waiting for the others? You'll sure give them a surprise for being..." He stopped talking seeing a single tear rolled gently down her cheek and drip off her chin leaving a wet trail behind.

"We're...not friends...anymore" she forced the words out.

"What? Why not?" he said.

"I don't know we just aren't"

He then asked his final question "what about Mamoru?"

She looked down at the table and spoke in a low voice "he broke up with me" and tears fell from her eyes, not the usual wailing tears but silent heart filled sobs.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug and said "let me get you an ice cream Sunday, okay" but she shook her head and he sighed walking off. She just continued to cry softly so only people at the nearest tables could hear. But what she didn't bother to notice was that four certain people were sitting at the table behind her.

Hotaru was the first to notice the crying and looked at Setsuna "who is crying?"

"Go and look" Setsuna said almost in a whisper, and that's exactly what Hotaru did, she peeked over the top of the seats and when she sat down her eyes looked saddened and blank.

"Its... Usagi" she said looking as if she could cry on the spot.

"Where are the inners?" Michiru said confused.

"All the way on the other side of this place just getting ready to leave"

"That's weird, why aren't they together?"

"If they did anything to Koneko I will hurt them" Haruka said on the border of concern and anger at the same time.

Hotaru just stood up and walked to the table Usagi was at and sat across from her with all the other doing the same except for Michiru, she sat next to Usagi and gave her a hug as Usagi continued crying. After about twenty minutes Usagi had stopped crying and Michiru looked at her "What happened?"

Usagi

All I had to say was one word for them to know this wasn't something to talk about in public "senshi"

"Do you want to come home with us for a while? You can call you mom and tell her your staying for the night" I nodded.  
When we got to their house I looked at it, it was a fairly big. I followed them in and to the living room and they told me to sit down and I did. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru sat in three chairs across from me and Hotaru sat next to me. All of a sudden Haruka's voice broke the silence "So what's going on?" she asked plainly and I told her

"It all started yesterday when I was late getting to Rei's for our normal scout meeting. I was on my way over when this guy came over and grabbed me, I tried to fight him but he caught me on surprise and started to…well, I think you get the point and he...ripped...my...clothes off…and…he…he…raped me" the tears once again flooded down my cheeks and I cried.

Haruka at the moment was steaming with fury but the only reason she wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs at the moment was because Michiru had given her a deadly glare. Then I spoke again for my story wasn't over I told her about getting my brooch and henshining and going to Reis only to find them in battle and a few of them were down and hurt but the fight was still on I killed the Youma and then how Rei had yelled at me and never even gave me a chance to explain anything and how Rei said I shouldn't be leader and everyone agreed with her. I was still crying from before but now the sobs were stronger and I had to repeat myself just to be understood. The last thing I told her about was that they told me they were no longer my friends and how Mamoru broke up with me, how he'd find somebody more worthy of being queen.**  
**

Back to third person

Haruka then stood up and embraced Usagi in a hug...Of course she was mad but she was more worried about Usagi also and so she held her in her arms and Michiru smiled but had concern in her eyes also. When Usagi stopped crying she looked up at Haruka, eyes red and puffy with a sad smile on her face and looked at everyone else "Thanks for listening to me." They knew what she meant, 'unlike her friends had'. All four of the outers now surrounded Usagi and hugged her.

"Why would we ever leave you?" Hotaru asked.

"Why would Mamoru leave me? Why would my best friends not care?" She replied.

"Because none of them understand you and don't deserve you either if they wont give you time to talk" Michiru spat out making everyone look at her like she was a monster.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Michiru?" Haruka said and everyone but Setsuna (yes even Usagi) laughed. Setsuna sat in the chair spellbound for a few seconds and then stood up and turned to the group

"I think I will take a trip to the future and see how things are doing."

"Bye Puu, say hi to Chibi Usa for me" Usagi said dumbly. Setsuna winced at Chibi Usa's name because that was the whole reason she was going to the future in the first place, was to make sure she was even alive. She smiled at everyone and said "bye" and walked out of the house. Now

Michiru stood up also "I must go also" and with that she ran off.

Hotaru then turned to Usagi and asked, "Why are you making yourself look different Usagi?"

"Because in a way I am starting a new life" the rest of what she said was muttered slightly not wanting the two to hear...but they did "plus I'm not worthy enough to be pretty" 'just a whore, a common everyday whore' and she looked to Haruka "How much do you think it would cost to cut my hair like yours?"

"Umm about three hundred and thirty yen... wait...CUT YOUR HAIR! ... You can't cut your hair!" Haruka was practically screaming.

"Fine, fine" Usagi sighed.  
About an hour later Setsuna came back sadly walking into the living room and clears her voice making Haruka look at her. Haruka then points to the two sleeping girls and stands up walking to Setsuna. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go through the time gate"

"Oh."

"Well if you want to know what happens to Serenity this is a huge problem" Setsuna responds slightly annoyed.

"I never said it wasn't" Haruka points to the waking Usagi "have a good nap sleepy head?" Haruka asked teasingly.

"Yes but now I'm hungry" Usagi whined. Setsuna and Haruka laughed but when they stopped they heard muffled giggles coming from the couch where Usagi and Hotaru were sleeping.

"Hotaru Tomoe!" Haruka scolded, "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough" Setsuna and Haruka looked at each other worriedly then Setsuna turned to Hotaru

"How much is 'long enough'" Hotaru giggled slightly

"Uhh...welll...um...all of it" Setsuna looked as if she was about to

faint from lack of oxygen or water. Hotaru then brought a chair over to Setsuna and she sat down thankfully. Usagi looked at them

confused "What's going on?" she asked slightly worried.

"Nothing" all three of them said at the same time.

"Oh okay..whatever..." Usagi said, thoughts on other things "now about that food?"

"Go eat whatever you want that's in the kitchen Usa" Haruka said smiling. For the next week Usagi was at the outers house not leaving for anything and Michiru Hadn't came back yet except for one night to get some things and let them know she would be gone for a while on business.  
Hotaru sat down next to Usagi and looked at her with 'I want something' look and begged "can we go to the park Usagi? pleeeeaaase?"

"aw but I have stuff to do"

"you an do it later"

"Why doesn't Haruka take you?"

"Haruka-papa is boring"

Usagi sighed and gave in "Okay I will take you, but I get to do what I'd planned to do on the way there and back…okay?"

"YAY!" Hotaru squealed and went to the closet and grabbed their coats and they went off to the park. As they got closer to the park Usagi saw something that made her heart feel like it was shattering into a million pieces, she saw Mamoru kissing a girl...And she knew that girl...  
End of chapter One

AN: What do you think?


	2. Suprise!

I was so sick of how it was blocky so I fixed that. I'll fix the writing later.

Chapter Two  
Surprise!

Usagi looked at the two and gasped "Michiru?" and the lady who was kissing Mamoru looked at her and smirked crossed her face

"Yes Usa?" and Usagi looked at them as they went back to kissing, a single tear slipping down her cheek as she turned and ran off. Hotaru looked at Michiru and Mamoru and glared at them, lets just say if looks could kill Mamoru and Michiru would be as good as dead. With that she turned on her heals and ran back to the outers house.

When Hotaru got back to the house she listened and heard crying from a distant room and followed it, it led her to the room Usagi had been sleeping in and she peered in and saw Usagi on her bed with her face in her pillow.

Hotaru walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and looked at Usagi and embraced her body in a hug and spoke in a quiet voice "Its okay Usagi" Usagi didn't respond only kept crying, not wailing like she normally did but real heart wrenching crying. About an hour later Haruka and Setsuna came home to find Usagi on the couch sulking on the couch with Hotaru next to her looking like an angry bulldog but could also start crying on the spot.

Haruka looked at them, her eyes full of worry "Hotaru, Usagi? What's wrong?" Nobody spoke for a moment all eyes on Usagi.

When Hotaru saw that Usagi wasn't going to talk she spoke up "Usa and I went to the park and saw Mamoru kissing…" as soon as Hotaru said kissing you could see the blood rush to Haruka's head and her face turn a deep maroon. "kissing ….Michiru"

With the last phrase Haruka went from maroon to white within seconds and she choked " Michiru?" and Hotaru nodded. They all looked at Usagi and the two older ones finally understood why Usagi was so zoned out.

A few minutes later Haruka spoke again "Usagi you need to start going to school again, okay?" She was speaking calmly and obviously trying to suppress her anger and smiled walked to her room but not before she had the chance to say "be right back" When she got to her room she closed the door and screamed "Shimatta Michiru!" and walked back into the living room and smiled as if nothing had happened and sat down next to Usagi. "Usa you do know that right?"

Usagi choose that time to snap out of it and went back to the real world "huh…what?" She looked at them with a confused expression.

"You do know that you have to go back to school when break is over… right?"

"Oh… yeah… sure"

The next morning Usagi got up and put a dress uniform back on instead of the pants that Haruka helped her get because Haruka promised to drop her off and pick her up from school everyday and keep an eye on her. She would go nowhere alone except bed she was to scared to do anything else alone.

A few minutes passed and she sat on her bed with all of her things and she heard Haruka call out "Usa? Time to go" and she got up, picked up her bag and walked to the door and downstairs and then to the car with Haruka at her side.

When they were driving they looked around at all the people they passed and made a bit of small talk and the car came to a stop and Usagi gave Haruka a hug before hopping out of the car and darting up the steps and into the classroom and sat in the very front row.

She unpacked her stuff and waited for the bell to ring the other students walking in oblivious to the fact Usagi was in class already as the bell rang and Ms. Haruna walked into the classroom and took roll when she came to "Tsukino, Usagi… tard-" "here" Usagi cut in and the whole class turned to see if it really was Usagi and not just somebody playing a joke.

She looked around at everyone confused "What? What did I do?" Ms. Haruna was still in shock and mumbling a few words like "Usagi… here…on time…first….in years….by her" Usagi just grinned slightly she was going to remember that for the years to come and so would everyone else, nobody had EVER seen Ms. Haruna go into shock so bad she couldn't talk right. As the day passed Usagi continued to take notes, pay attention, do her work, and even answer some questions when she was called on and got them correct shocking everyone even more especially the inners who were in her class.

When the day ended Usagi was asked to stay after class "Usagi are you okay?" Haruna asked gently "Yes… I am, why do you ask?"

"Because… well never mind" Haruna just shrugged slightly and sent Usagi on her way. Usagi raced out of the classroom and raced into the parking lot and saw Haruka and everyone, except Michiru, in the car and jumped in, in the back, beside Hotaru and as they drove off Haruka turned around and glanced at Usagi and turned back around and looked at the road speaking

"Hi Usagi, how was school today?" she asked.

"It was okay" she responded and looked to Hotaru "Hello Hotaru how are ya?"

"I'm good" she responded. The silence in the car lasted until they got back to the house then Haruka said "Okay everyone out" and Usagi climbed out of the car with her bag and headed towards her new room, her mother was coming over at least once a week and sometimes her brother and father would also unless he was on a business trip.

Most of her stuff was here now, her mother saw that she was getting a better education in school as well as out and she would be able to go to a decent collage if she kept it up, plus they had told her mom about what had happened and her mom agreed that she would be safer there.

Usagi walked to a bookshelf in her room and picked up a photo album from the top shelf and sat on her bed and opened it up and looked at the first picture and burst out crying with realization, Chibi Usa would not be born. Tears flowed down her cheeks. An hour or so later she woke up from her nap (she fell asleep crying) and stood up and walked to the living room whispering "I killed her, I killed her" over and over again.

Setsuna looked up from her work and over at Usagi "Who did you kill Usagi?" Usagi just looked at her for a few minutes and then walked over to her and gave her a quick hug before backing away and looking down at the ground.

"I am so sorry" she was past tears now she was so sad that she couldn't even cry and with that sadness was a huge pain of guilt and she lifted her head and looked into Setsuna's eyes before speaking again this time her voice was soft but strong and shaky at the same time "I killed Chibi Usa"


	3. Reunited and Death

AN: Hi everyone I'm posting the next chapter ^_^ and By the way if anyone could PLEASE be my beta reader I'd be eternally grateful   
A New Life  
Chapter 3  
Reunited and Death  
  
  
A week had past since Usagi had told Setsuna about Chibi Usa and Setsuna was no where to be found. She had left to go find Chibi Usa and prove Usagi wrong or she was just sulking somewhere blaming everything on Usagi , or at least that's what Usagi thought. She was still doing well in school and even competing with Ami for the best grades in the area, which surprised everyone, she knew or knew her. She was now being trained to become a better senshi by Haruka and then twice a week she would go to classes to help her with her fighting and reflexes.   
  
~Inners meeting~  
The inner senshi were having a meeting at Rei's temple but it wasn't about fighting this time, oh no, it was about Usagi. "You know what guys, I think we made a mistake, I mean we didn't even let her explain her side of the story" Ami said quietly. "Yeah and look at her she lives with Haruka-san and not with her parents, doesn't that make you think?" Makoto added. "Yeah and how that Mamoru-baka is now dating Michiru, poor Haruka, poor Usagi" Minako sighed as she said that her eyes casted downward at the ground. "I think we should go talk to her and tell her we're sorry." Rei said finally and everyone looked at her surprised, if anyone would have said that, they didn't expect it to be her. Rei blushed slightly and looked at them "Hey I may be hard on Usagi but that's just because I care about her. I mean what would happen if she died we would all be lost without her and so would the rest of the world" Ami looked at everyone for a second waiting for something to happen and sighed "You guys if we aren't going to go apologize together then I might as well go on my own." Everyone nodded and stood up and headed out the door and started to walk to Harukas.  
  
~outers house~  
  
Usagi had just finished her homework and sat up and started to pack her stuff up when a knock was heard at the door and she squealed "I'll get it!!!" thinking the pizza was here as she opened the door she spoke up "How much do…" she had stopped talking when she looked up and saw who it was, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei, and she just looked at them in total shock and surprise and some footsteps from the house could be heard and a deep voice coming from near the door "Usagi how much is it?" once the person got to the door and stood behind Usagi everyone could tell it was Haruka and the group smiled at her shyly shrinking slightly under her gaze. Haruka nodded slightly and Ami spoke up "Haruka, can we talk to Usagi inside please?" and looked at Usagi, Usagi nodded and Haruka moved out of the way so Usagi and the others could go sit down. They were led into the main living room and Usagi sat herself down on a cushioned chair that was made for only one person to sit on while Haruka went off to do some things and the other four sat on a couch across from her. "Look Usagi we came here to apologize for how rude we have been for the last few weeks and were wondering if you could ever forgive us and maybe explain why you were late that day" Makoto said not bothering with the beating around the bush. Usagi nodded "I forgive you and about that day…." She told them the full story about what had happened to the very last second and all five of them were crying, saying how sorry they were to Usagi and her saying she forgave them. They felt bad because they knew she would before they even asked because that was Usagi, always kind even when she has a reason not to be.   
About an hour past and the girls were happily playing games and eating pizza when Haruka walked in and gave a chuckle "Okay you guys either you need to go home or get ready for bed and stay here and call your parents to okay it" They all nodded and called there parents and asked if it was okay and explained why and there parents agreed after a bit of begging, well Ami's mom wasn't home and Makoto's parents were dead so they didn't need to ask, and they all got ready for bed and slept in the living room in sleeping bags. The next morning they got up and Haruka drove them to school and they entered together happily and on time.   
The next few weeks went by faster than the speed of light to them and Usagi was going back to her parents house for good but would spend every other weekend at Haruka's house along with all the other inner senshi to have study sessions and work on there fighting skills. But before the day could come to going back to her parents place she would have five more days of school and during the weekend she and Haruka would move her stuff over there. On Friday during lunch Usagi and her three friends (Rei goes to another school) were sitting down at there normal spot by the tree and Makoto was giving some of her lunch to Usagi who ate what she got greedily with a big smile on her face "mmmm" was all that could be heard from her and the others laughed and talked about the weekend and what they would do after Usagi moved back to her house. When the bell rang they went into the classroom and near the end of class Ms. Haruna looked at Usagi and gave a small smile "Usagi can you stay after class for a minute I need to talk to you" Usagi nodded and a few minutes later the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom except Usagi and her friends who waited by the door for her patiently. Ms. Haruna placed a hand on her shoulder and her eyes showed a deep sympathy "Usagi, your parents….Your parents are dead…. So is your brother, they don't know how they died but they do know that they died quickly and…and I'm sorry.  
  
AN: What do you guys think of my ending of the chapter? Hate it? Love it? Review please… Oh I got another chapter up so soon too don't you guys just love me? PLZ review!!!   



	4. Recuperating

AN: Hey Again posting another chapter I hope you like it and please review…. I only got three reviews for each of my last two chapters, maybe it's a weekend thing an nobody is online or maybe it's just gotten boring to you all… Oh well tell me what you think…  
  
Chapter Four  
Recuperating  
  
~In the classroom still~  
~*~*~*~*Usagi*~*~*~*~  
I just stared at Ms. Haruna, dead? They couldn't be, I'm supposed to go back home today! Tears threatened to leave my eyes and I turned around and walked to the door and outside of it stood Minako, Makoto and Ami all looking at me sadly, pitying me I don't need pity! Nobody understands they just can't be dead. With that I ran and ran and ran until I got to my home and then I ran inside and started yelling "Mom! Dad! Shingo!" and heard nothing. I yelled there names again and again I heard nothing, I ran around the house into every room and didn't find them, once I went into my mothers room I started to cry and I curled up onto her bed and just cried and cried and cried. When my friends found my I had stopped crying and was sitting up cross-legged on the bed staring into space. I didn't know what to do my family is gone what next, my friends?  
  
~*~*~*~*Nobody*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi just sat there not doing anything and everyone was trying to understand her but one of the only people who could is Makoto and she knew that so she took a step closer to her and sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.   
After about an hour of just sitting there and watching Usagi and telling her it was going to be okay the got up and walked to Rei's temple in total silence. As soon as Rei saw them and how quiet they were she gave them a worried look and asked "What is wrong?" and Minako grabbed Rei's arm and walked away with her and told her what happened and Rei just stood there shocked and shook her head walking over to Usagi and smiled softly and hugged her and soon the hug was joined in by everyone and she just stood there quiet not crying nor talking. They walked Usagi to Haruka's and explained what happened to her and Haruka agreed to let Usagi live there for good and would become her guardian but was worried about Usagi, she still hadn't talked to them and they thought she might be going through shock or just didn't feel a reason to talk anymore.   
Weeks passed and Usagi still hadn't talked, she was still getting good grades but still didn't need to talk to do that. Everyone was worried about her because this was like turning her upside-down. She was sad and non talkative and normally she was perky and very talkative. After classes were over Makoto grabbed her and took her aside where nobody was at and looked at her with a worried face "Look Usagi I know that your sad and your hurting right now but you need to move on and get better, what do you think your family would say if they saw you like this, would they want you to stay like this, no they would want you to get better" Usagi looked down at the floor for a moment and then sighed and looked up into Makoto's eyes "It… it… it just hurts so much and I miss them so much" Makoto smiled and nodded "You will get better, now what do you say we go surprise our friends and then go to the arcade?" Usagi grinned and nodded grabbing Makoto's arm and dragging her to the Temple and once they got near Usagi changed back to her no talking and sad attitude. The three girls were waiting for them and looked at Usagi with worry and that's when Usagi did it "Mako-chan when are we going to go to the arcade and get some ice cream?" Makoto laughed as the three girls grabbed Usagi and practically dragged her to the arcade after Makoto said "Now". When they got to the arcade the five girls smiled brightly to Andrew (sorry I forget his Japanese name) and took the booth they sat at before all this Chaos started and Andrew ran over and greeted them, he was happy everyone was back to normal, well almost everyone he still didn't understand why Mamoru dumped Usagi she was like the best girl out there and everyone knew that except her. He flashed them a smile and took their orders and went off to go put them together while they talked and gossiped. They left an hour later with sweet goodbyes only to go home and go to bed.   
The next day around 3AM she woke up to her communicator beeping and frowned and got up and pressed the button only to see Rei grinning at her and she mumbled "Rei what in Queen Serenity's name are you smiling about at this time of day. Are you finally getting married to the Rock star?" and Usagi smirked seeing Rei blush and shake her head "I can't tell you just come here now, okay?" Usagi nodded and got up but Rei interrupted her "Everyone else is already here so don't bother trying to find anyone, not even Ruka okay?" Usagi just nodded again and turned her communicator off and changed into her normal day stuff, not school clothing, just her get together clothing. She walked to the temple and up the steps; by the time she got to the top she was in a very not so good mood and waited for somebody to tell her what was going on. She walked into the room and everyone was standing there smiling, even Luna and Airtimes were there and nobody seemed to be mad that they were up so early in the day and Luna smiled "Usagi we got a huge present for you, well I wouldn't call it a present but, umm well" Ami cut in "Usagi somebody is here to see you" A person stepped out from behind all of them and smiled "Hi Usagi" Usagi just stood there and stared then grinned. "Oh my god its…….!!!!!"  
  
AN: OOOO who is it Seiya? Maybe somebody in her family? Or maybe even somebody that isn't in the original story!!! Tell me who you think it is or should be!!!! Oh and I am thinking of stopping this one and starting another fan fiction because I got 2 times more reviews on my 1rst chapter than I did on my 2nd and 3rd combined.   



	5. Things just get better and better

AN: Here is the 5th chapter for you guys, I wont be updating this for a few days because I am going to be very busy. I still need a beta reader, If you want to be my beta reader email me at Mercury1954@yahoo.com, thanks.   
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places I only own the plot (I think).  
  
Chapter 5  
Things Just get better and better  
  
It was Chibi Usa!!! Usagi ran over to her and embraced her into a hug as tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks and whispered "I thought I had killed you" and Chibi Usa responded "I know, Puu came looking for me because of what you thought "But… how?" Usagi was confused; Chibi Usa was Mamoru's kid, right? And if not than who's kid was she. Well that didn't matter now she had family the only little bit of family she had left was right here in her arms. She stood up and took a step back and grinned and Chibi Usa returned the grin, she was the same age as Hotaru still and that was good cause that meant that Usagi and Chibi Usa were close in age and could still pass off as sisters. Everyone was smiling because they knew how much this meant to Usagi and Chibi Usa knew about what had happened and knew not to bring it up. "So Usagi-mama what are we going to do today" "Well I am going back to sleep. You can come if you want" Chibi Usa grinned and nodded "sure" and they went home to the outers house with the outers (except Michiru she still hadn't come back) and went to bed with her daughter sleeping along side her.  
The next day went by very fast and so did the week and soon it was summer and Chibi Usa and Usagi hadn't argued once which was not normal for the two of them but nobody minded that they were close, Chibi Usa had gotten permission to stay here until summer was over and maybe longer so her training would get her to be a better senshi. They went to the park and to the Arcade and that was how days went by until the second Friday of the summer and Usagi and Chibi Usa were playing hide n go seek and Chibi Usa was hiding when she heard something behind her and turned around "Hello?" there was no response, then something happened. Usagi heard some screaming and ran towards it and saw Chibi Usa trying to pull away from somebody she ran over to them "Leave her alone!" and the guy chuckled "Okay whatever you say Odango" and she looked at his face "Oh my gosh!!! Seiya!!!" Seiya laughed and let go of Chibi Usa and right before he got attacked by Usagi who had tackled him with a hug but didn't knock him down, just very close to it. She blushed slightly and looked down "sorry" and then peered around "Hey where is Yatten and Taki?" "Oh they are at home, we decided to move back here since the planet it okay now." Usagi grabbed Chibi Usa's hands and started to dance around. She stopped and grinned, "oooh lets go tell the others!!!" And she took off running to the temple still holding one of Chibi Usa's hands.  
When she got there she looked around and saw that not even Rei was here and pulled out her communicator and pressed a button so she had all the inners and outers and stars on the screen "Okay everyone meet up here at the temple" The first people, well things there were the cats Luna and Artemis then next were the outers and then the inners and she shoved them inside for a moment and waited for the stars to show up and when they did she told them to stay outside until she said 'and now for the surprise' and they agreed. She then walked inside and left the door an inch open and looked at everyone "Well everyone I have a few things to tell you all and they are, one thank you for helping me through everything it helped having friends with me the whole way, two Mamoru as a baka and so is Michiru" everyone nodded "And three I have a surprise for you all, now for the surprise" in walked the three stars and everyone squealed and Minako tackled Yatten and Ami smiled at Taki, who smiled back and everyone laughed seeing Ami blush. The group of people talked for a while and turned the meeting into a welcome back party for the Stars when Usagi popped in the question "Are you going to sing again?" the three guys nodded and Haruka just glared slightly at Seiya and muttered, "I still don't like you…"  
The day ended and everyone started to leave, the stars were driving the inners besides Usagi home and the outers went home with Usagi and Chibi Usa and went to bed. Usagi laved on her bed and looked at Chibi Usa "The days just keep on getting better and better" Chibi Usa just nodded and went to sleep.  
  
  
AN: Hey I know this is short but give me a break I have kept every chapter to at least 1000 words if not a few hundred more so those can make up for this one and jus' give me reviews and tell me what you think should happen or not happen, do you think this should end up being a Seiya/Usagi fic or do you think Michiru should dump Mamoru and have him come crawling back to Usagi?  
Remember Review and I'll love ya forever.  



End file.
